Can't Take It
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Merlin just cant take it and leaves, will Arthur bring him back? Songfic for Cant take it by The All American Rejects xx


"Cant take it"

**Hello again! its me! *waves madly* i know i should be updating my other storys but this song gave me an idea and everytime my phone was on shuffle it would just play this so i took that as a sign lol hope you enjoy. got the idea from the All American Rejects - Cant take it. and just so you know Uther is still king Morganas evil and Gwen and Arthur know about Merlins epicness A.K.A magic. I don't own Merlin, i only have all three season boxsets ;) and this is dedicated to Jolog Because i havent seen her in months and i miss her so...*sigh* anyway on with the story xx**

**PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG BEFORE READING!**

MERLINS P.O.V

"I've had enough of this Arthur! I cant take it any more!" I yelled at him.

"Had enough of what Merlin? You don't DO anything, my Father is injured because of you! You and your kind!" he spat at me.

"but...Arthur, you said you were fine with my magic, it hasn't bothered you since I told you over a year ago...why now!"

"That was before I saw the damage magic is capable of, Camelot is all but in ruins because of Morgana's last attack, once upon a time I trusted her, how long until you betray me?"

"Arthur you know I'd never do that, I love you too much to even imagine that, you should know that by now. We're supposed to unite all of Albion. Both of us, together..."

"Hah! I don't need you to be king Merlin, I have learned everything I'll ever need, I don't NEED you for anything!"

They shouldn't have, but those words cut me deep. Deeper than any blade ever could.

"Fine" I was slightly embarrassed at how choked my voice was "If your so strong Arthur, you might as well just do it alone." I said before turning away towards the door.

" Oh no! You don't leave without my permission!"

he was starting to infuriate me, one minute he doesn't need me, the next he wont let me leave, I could feel the magic tingle in my finger tips and my eyes start to flash gold.

"Fine Sire" I spat making the formality seem like a curse word, I could see him recoil at my expression " I request to leave your service, Goodbye" I said without waiting for a response and turned to leave again.

The last thing I heard was Arthur voice echoing down the hall exclaiming " And I WANT you gone!"

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER

ARTHURS P.O.V

its been three months since Merlin left Camelot. I still cant believe he's gone. When he first left I thought that his leaving would only be temporary. After a week with no sign of him I thought the same thing and I told everyone that I knew it would be temporary, but I'm just kidding myself. He wont come back...

"Find him." a voice said from the door way

"Gwen! Morning! What are you talking about?" I asked putting on my best fake smile.

"please don't try to fool me arth... I mean my lord

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about Guinevere."

"Everyone knows Arthur, since Merlin left you haven't been yourself, I haven't seen you smile genuinely for months. You need him my lord. Your like...like..."

"Two sides of the same coin?"

"EXACTLY!"

"I know Gwen, but it's too late, I've ruined it"

"it wont be easy you'll need to prove that your not strong enough without him, and that you wont hurt him again. Merlin may be powerful with magic but he's fragile with emotion and spirit."

"that's all fine and good but I wouldn't know the first place to look for him"

"is there any where he might go? Anywhere of significance to him?"

I thought for a while and a thought came to mind

"I know where he is."

* * *

MERLINS P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of a twig snapping, I automatically got my magic ready to defend myself when the last person I expected walked from the bushes

"Arthur?"

"Merlin! I'm so glad I was right, you were here!" he seemed almost overjoyed to see me which was strange since he hated me last time I saw him. The three months I've spent away from him have been hell and I only wish I could bring myself to hate him.

"how did you find me"

"well... I just thought you would come to the place where I first learned of your magic"

"I didn't think you'd remember, anyway what are you doing here Arthur, come with my execution order?"

he actually flinched at my words and seemed upset...

"Merlin, please don't even think I'd do that to you, please" he said desperately.

"well after last time I wouldn't be surprised"

"that's why I'm here Merlin, I was an idiot, I blamed you for something that you didn't have a hand in. I destroyed our relationship because I was blinded by my hate for Morgana. Since you left, its been like a piece of me has been missing, every time I see someone with dark hair or a neckerchief and I realise its not you I feel like another piece of my heart has been destroyed. I cant ask you to forgive me completely immediately but please forgive me, i'm not strong enough without you...I love you"

I didn't realise I was crying till I felt a tear drop fall from my cheek onto my hand.

"I don't know Arthur, this is a big step in time..."

"I know Merlin, it a lot to do, and I have a lot to prove to you...but come back home? Please come back home..."

after seeing the broken look on his face I just couldn't say no

BANG!

"ow! I cant say I didn't deserve that Merlin, but you could have just said no!"

"you prat" I said quietly and then grinned at him " of course ill come home, I love you too."

The grin on his face was blinding before he pulled me into a deep kiss.

See, that's the thing about me and Arthur, **_we're not strong enough to do it alone, but together we can take it._**

**_

* * *

_**

Je suis fini! yay, it may be crap im not very good at judging my own work but please review and ill give you a virtual Colin! see ya peeps! xx


End file.
